Enterprises typically use software applications and application-related services in the execution of their businesses. An enterprise application may have multiple users working together on the application in real-time. A conventional approach is for Person A to trigger an action, which may send a request to Person B. Person B may eventually receive the request as a notification and then perform another action. Person A may then receive a notification that the action was completed. This conventional approach may not allow for real-time simultaneous work. While a “real-time chat” may be available to supplement the foregoing process, the actions still need to be typed and explained repeatedly between Person A and Person B, which may be time-consuming and cumbersome.
Systems and methods are desired which support easy collaboration and sharing of actions.